


Hold On

by Cali_se



Series: Prompt Chart: In the Dark [14]
Category: Breaking Bad
Genre: Canon Divergence, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, M/M, Protective Walt, Supportive Walt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:42:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23128726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cali_se/pseuds/Cali_se
Summary: There was definitely something on his mind; he had the faraway look of a man who'd just remembered something important, or painful.
Relationships: Jesse Pinkman/Walter White
Series: Prompt Chart: In the Dark [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1048710
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	Hold On

**Author's Note:**

> Just a slice of life. Canon divergent, Jesse and Walt have started a new (crime free) life together. Inspired by my 'Deep' universe, but written as a 'stand alone' ficlet for my prompt chart. Prompt: Writer's Choice.

Walt placed his coffee cup back on the table and regarded Jesse for a few moments. There was definitely something on his mind; he had the faraway look of a man who'd just remembered something important, or painful.

"Okay, Jesse?" Walt asked.

"Mm?" Jesse looked away from the window and met Walt's gaze. "Oh, yeah. I'm fine..."

Walt took another sip of his coffee, watching Jesse all the while. "Sure?" he said. "You don't seem quite like yourself."

"Okay." Jesse sighed. "It's mom's birthday soon. I was just thinking about my family."

"Maybe you could call, just to say hi, happy birthday."

"And get a load of crap thrown back at me? No, thanks. They flat out don't approve of me, of us. They think I've gone crazy."

"I hate to think I'm the reason you're estranged from your family."

"It's not just you, is it? I've been a fuck up for years. This is just 'another thing that Jesse did'."

Walt leaned over and placed his hand over Jesse's. "They'll get used to us. In time."

"I've disappointed them all my life. Now I can actually say yo, I'm fine! I'm clean, I love somebody and they love me... but it still won't be good enough."

"I'm playing devil's advocate here, but it's quite a lot to take in. You've started a whole new life with... well, with me, of all people! It'll get better, and if it doesn't, well, we'll just hold on to one another a little tighter, right? We're doing okay, aren't we?" 

Jesse smiled as Walt brought his hand to his lips and kissed it. "Yeah."

"You hold on to me, Jesse. I won't let you go," Walt said. "Got it?"

"Got it."

Walt pressed another kiss against Jesse's palm and winked. "Good," he said.


End file.
